1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor, and more particularly to a compressor having an improved piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical compressors comprise a piston slidably received in a piston housing and a sealing ring solidly engaged on the piston and engaged between the piston and the piston housing, such that the typical piston or the sealing ring may be easily damaged. In addition, a number of valve members are required for controlling the air into and out of the piston housing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional compressors.